


Volatile

by gorekid



Series: Kylux Oneshots [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: :(, Angry Sex, Belts as bondage, Blood, BloodPlay?, Bloody Kisses, Bottom Kylo Ren, Boyfriends, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Degradation, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Hux is secretly good at fist fighting, Kinda?, Light Bondage, M/M, Marked it just in case but it's probably not as gory as you think, Masochism, Overstimulation, Pain, Spanking, Sparring, This is kind of violent but it's not too graphic so?, Top Hux, Welts, light rimming, sex on the floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorekid/pseuds/gorekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tang of copper is still prevalent in Hux’s mouth, he adores it. He wants to make Ren hurt, make him regret ever thinking he was stronger than him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volatile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [houseofmemories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofmemories/gifts).



The cool metal clangs as the back of the taller man is pushed roughly against it, a hand on his neck and squeezing tightly around his windpipe. 

“Are you even trying?” 

Ren grimaces, blood lining inside of his lip from where he bit into the flesh after being slammed against some other object in the sparring room. A small push of the Force knocks the hand off, and Ren steps away from the wall and behind Hux, hands raised in defense. 

 

“That’s cheating, Ren,” Hux chides, smirking slightly at the man before him. He had made a bet he was better at hand to hand combat than Kylo Ren, and when he agreed they set a time to come spar. Kylo has been putting in as much effort possible, but he’s been knocked down, hit, and humiliated because he doesn’t even pose a slight threat against the trained General. Blood from his nose mixes in with the blood in his mouth, the taste of copper making him feel sick.

“Like it matters,” Ren snaps, and Hux smirks slightly, dropping down when Ren threw a punch. He gets on his hands and swings a leg around, successfully knocking Ren onto his back, smirking at him as he fell. A small wheeze escapes him, and Ren pushes Hux back with the force again. 

 

“Give up yet?” Hux murmurs after he stumbles back a couple of steps, but no more. He made Ren weak.

“Yes, just fucking stop,” Ren manages out as he pushes himself up to a sitting position, and Hux laughs when he notices Ren looks like a kicked puppy, and almost on the verge of tears. Embarrassed. Defeated.

“Are you going to cry, Ren? Is it because I handed your ass to you, or are you embarrassed?” He asks, and Ren gives him an icy glare before he closes his eyes and takes a breath. 

“I’m not crying, Hux.”

“Then what are you doing?” He asks, enjoying the look of blood dripping from his boyfriend’s chin.

“I’m angry,” He says, voice louder now as Hux moves to sit in front of him.

“So you’re just going to sit here and be mad? Sounds childish, I can’t believe you. Pathetic.” 

“Stop degrading me!” Ren snaps, and when he opens his mouth to speak again he’s interrupted by Hux’s mouth on his own, and when he pulls back his lips are tainted with Ren’s blood.

“But you’re my pretty little pet, right Kylo?” He asks, watching as his defiance immediately spiked but he slipped unhappily into submission, he knows what will happen if he doesn’t. It’s happened before.

Snoke has taught him who he listens to, and Hux taught him who he belonged to, and he belongs to Hux one hundred percent, he needs to listen to him because it’s his ship. He wants to punch his stupidly smug face. 

“Yes... Sir.” He pushes out through gritted teeth, and Hux nods encouragingly as he moves to palm Kylo’s erection, he’s been hard since Hux had punched him in the face. What can he say? Hux looks handsome when he’s pissed, and he liked the feeling of being helpless. 

“You whore, so hard already,” Hux murmurs, licking the blood from his lips before he presses them back against Kylo’s, letting Ren indulge him in a more passionate kiss, but he keeps his dominance over it. He straddles him and places a hand on the back of Ren’s neck, roughly rocking his hips down, enjoying the rough friction. This causes the Knight to open his mouth further to let out a small gasp, and Hux takes the opportunity to find the open cut on the inside of his lip before he bites down, getting a pained yelp from Ren. His hand shoots up to Hux’s bicep, roughly grabbing at his arm at the same time as he pushes backwards from the kiss. That hurt, and now he’s pissed, he won’t take this

“Don’t disobey me,” Hux growls, and Ren shakes his head. 

“Fuck you, you can’t do shit,” Ren says back, and before he can fight it his back is slammed against the floor and he’s being pinned with one hand, and Hux is roughly tugging down Ren’s pants, exposing him before he pulls his member out of his own pants. He could easily push him off but he doesn’t want to get him off completely. He won’t go down without a fight. He wants to use the current anger between them to fuel what’s about to happen. 

“No, fuck you,” He says calmly, and when Kylo attempts to knock Hux off again by rutting his hips, Hux doesn’t even hesitate to let go of his pinned hands and slap him, making Ren lay back for a moment and wonder why he ever disobeyed. That was the intention. Soon, complacency shifts to anger and he’s beginning to fight with Hux again, reaching up to grab Hux’s collar before he pulls him down and headbutts him, then pushes him back again. Anything to make his punishment worse, anything to make Hux hurt him.

“You fucking…” Hux starts, holding his head for a moment before he takes this opportunity, flipping Ren over and pressing his face against the mat in the sparring room. Ren lets his pants be tugged down further, and his shirt is pushed up just enough to expose his lower back, and just below his navel. He wishes he hadn’t worn clothes so easily removable for sparring. He tries to fight it, but Hux would kick his ass worse if he kept trying to fight the fact his ass is already toast. He lets his legs be spread apart as Hux settles behind him, pressing a few kisses around his hole, leaving little traces of blood from when he had kissed Kylo. The tang of copper is still prevalent in Hux’s mouth, he adores it. He wants to make Ren hurt, make him regret ever thinking he was stronger than him. If he didn’t have the force he’d never win against Hux, who is currently licking around the tight muscle, sucking on the skin, nipping when he can. He bites wherever is the most sensitive, drawing strangled moans and cries from the Knight’s throat. The warmth of Hux’s tongue pushes against the muscle before Kylo relaxes and Hux can slip his tongue inside, getting as deep as he can while swirling his tongue, getting Ren’s breathing up while he lets out small moans, keening at the feeling, left unable to form words until Hux pulls back, and he huffs before whining.

“Keep going,” He begs, and Hux tsks.

“Do you think you can order me around? Why should I listen when you’ve been so disobedient?” Hux asks, bare hands trailing over the flesh of his ass as he speaks, and when Ren speaks up to answer he raises his hand and brings it down hard, the sound echoing throughout the sparring room, pulling out a loud yell from Kylo, who attempts to crawl forward to escape being hit like that again. There will certainly be a welt in the exact shape of Hux’s hand there later, he won’t be able to sit without pain. Hux grabs his hips and yanks him back, however, bringing his down in the exact same spot, even harder this time. This makes Ren let out a cry of pain, shutting his eyes tight as he closes his eyes to rid the tears brought to his eyes from the sting, especially as Hux grabs his ass, rubbing roughly over the red mark. Kylo’s mouth is hanging open, face pressed against the mat. He’s been bleeding on the mat due to this, and when he had moved his cheek was dragged back through his own blood, smearing it along his pale skin, and he thinks he’s drooling too. He knows there is blood and something else dripping from his lip when he opens his mouth.

Suddenly Hux’s presence shifts, and he begins to feel the head of Hux’s cock against his entrance, stretching him. The tip is wet with precum, likely already spread by Hux’s thumb. The thought makes him shiver. It burns; he loves it.

“Please, Hux, fuck,” Ren groans out, and that’s all it takes for Hux to push hard into him, despite no prep or lube, Ren likes the full feeling and he likes the burn it brings, he wants more of it, but he wants to get away as well.

“You’re insufferable,” Hux growls, starting to leave not-so-gentle bites along the other’s back, loving every little coo of pleasure he gets, every groan of pain. Kylo starts to rock his body back to meet Hux’s hips, unmoving and teasing. He whimpers and pleads, face twisted in pleasure and pain. He puts his face against the mat, getting blood on his nose and forehead now, not wanting Hux to see him like this. But Hux does, and he wants to see his expression so as he starts to thrust at full force right away, he grabs a fist of Ren’s hair and yanks his head up and back, forcing him to use his hands and arch his back uncomfortably as the thrusts hit directly against his prostate every single time. He won’t last long like this.

“Say my name,” Hux whispers in his ear, and with that Kylo comes, yelling out Hux’s name as he does. He’s going to end up in even worse shape thanks to this. Hux slows, but he doesn’t stop, he doesn’t intend to. He simply moves them both back enough that he forces Ren to have his face in his own come, smearing the pearly liquid along with the blood, and he’s flushed, in pain from overstimulation, and Hux hadn’t even touched his cock. 

“Dirty slut, I didn’t give you permission,” He growls, letting go of his hair so that Kylo falls to the mat again, unable to catch himself and landing exactly where Hux wanted, and he is now truly a mess. He gave Hux exactly what he wanted, he always did. Tears fall onto the mat and mix with the concoction of blood and semen, and Hux knows Ren wanted to cry. He loves the extreme pain, the torturous orgasms.

His words are enough to bring his erection back bit by bit, and Hux starts to thrust full force into him again. When the Knight reaches down to grab his cock to try to get it up the rest of the way, Hux thrusts especially hard which causes Ren to immediately whimper and attempt to move away from the sharp stung it brought, a cause of overstimulation and how hard he’s moving. Hux grabs Ren’s hands before he grabs the belt from his pants, tightening it around Ren’s wrists after they’re pulled behind his back. He is forced to let the movement of Hux push him around the floor, cheek on the floor and tears beginning to fall more. They’re large, wet tears, but Kylo doesn’t stop him. 

“Don’t be fucking stupid, you cannot touch yourself unless I give you permission,” Hux growls, enjoying pounding Ren into the floor, listening to him moan and yell out, the way he whimpers and tries to move away from the pain of Hux hitting hard into him. He digs his nails into his skin, bites at the flesh along his back and then sucks dark marks onto him, proving his possession, causing whatever pain he can and leaving new wounds when he sinks in his teeth harder than he had planned, causing Ren to cry out, getting harder and closer to his second orgasm. Hux doesn’t pull out to release his seed, instead buries himself as deep in Ren as possible as he cries for Hux, tells him he loves his cock, begs for release. 

He reaches to grab Ren’s cock, starting to jerk him in time with the last few thrusts he gives, and when Ren cries out again, he spills his seed onto the mats yet again. Hux pulls out of him only then, going as far as to grip that one spot of sore flesh on his ass before he pushes him forward, watching him fall to his stomach, and Hux undoes his restraints and then fixes himself. 

“Absolutely disgusting. Clean up this mess and then meet me in my room,” Hux says., knowing Ren will have to fight not to let the come drip out of his ass, knowing he can’t hide his face at all and will have to sneak to Hux’s room, where Hux will get him in a bath and take care of him, and it will end with Ren riding Hux but it will be much more gentle and loving this time. For now, however, he stands up and leaves, letting Kylo lay crying and exposed on the floor of the sparring room.

**Author's Note:**

> YIKES GUYS. This is the closest thing to bloodplay I've ever written and I'd like to gift this to my buddy my pal my real good friend who has inspired me to keep writing these. Love you boo!


End file.
